


不回头

by curly377



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	不回头

一，原著向，接蛇窟重逢  
二，短篇一发完  
三，略暗黑，涉及弓虽女干情节  
手痒了想写肉，且这几天重温火影被鸣宝一口一个“朋友”喊的很烦，所以就想让二少来小小的欺负一下鸣人。

 

鸣人根本没意识到佐助是如何一瞬间就落到了他旁边。太快了，他想，佐助现在是真的很强了。

“与其在这里花费时间找我，还不如多花点时间修炼。”

他用手臂揽着自己的脖子，袖口处的感觉冰冷清洌，说在耳边的话吐出的气息却是温热的，很矛盾。就像鸣人很矛盾自己现在这种因为极不自在的感觉而心跳加速的理由。

“连朋友都救不出来的人怎么有资格当火影呢？你说是不是，佐助？”这是一句很官方的话，他故意强调了“朋友”两个字，又把自己这种苦苦追逐他，思念他的心思解释为自己是为了当一个更好的火影，他从未仔细深究这内在的理由，也或许是他认为根本没有什么别的理由。

“上次是我一时高兴才留住你的小命，这次可能又因为一时高兴你会小命不保哦。”

一时高兴？骗人。鸣人这么想着，这种敷衍扯淡信手拈来的谎话让他这个如此迟钝的人都听的出。不是这样的，在内心深处，佐助一定还是把自己当成好朋友的。他……

佐助没有给他继续思考下去的时间。他感受到草薙抽出剑鞘的寒芒和凉意，以及佐助身上带着戏谑般的杀意。千鸟的电光在出手后就几乎是压倒性的优势，他根本没有招架之力。

“佐助，你……”

他的话还没完全说出口，就感觉身体一轻，佐助的手臂箍紧在他的后腰，把自己朝他的方向靠拢，像是一种“带走”的姿势，“你……”鸣人的惊讶在后颈处一阵钻心的疼痛后戛然而止，他陷入了昏暗。昏迷前耳边是小樱，大和队长他们的惊呼声，眼前是佐助那双深不见底的黑色眼睛，就像一个看不到尽头的黑洞，要把自己全部吞噬进去。

醒来的时候，眼睛被什么东西蒙着，全身都被绑的严严实实的。这种陌生的又阴森的感觉让鸣人很快挣扎起来，他开始扑腾着挣脱束缚，却重心不稳的倒在了一边，似乎是一张床上。他急切的滚来滚去，那绳子却没有丝毫松懈的阵势。

他不明白究竟发生了什么，佐助他为什么要把自己带到这里呢。佐助人呢？

“佐助！”他开始呼喊起来，与刚进蛇窟寻找佐助的声音不同，这时的呼喊里包含的是不解和惊慌，没有那时的笃定和坚毅。

他听见了石门开的声音，缓缓的，低沉的，像是地狱深处传来的恶魔的低语。“佐助，是你吗？”

没有回答，鸣人眼前的东西被揭开，的确是佐助。他面无表情的盯着自己，没有丝毫开口的意味，这更加让鸣人感到烦躁。

“混蛋佐助！你为什么把我带到这里来？又绑着我干嘛？”

他看见佐助笑了，轻轻勾着嘴角，一个淡的几乎看不见的弧度，诡异而阴森。鸣人猜不中这笑中的意味，他惊讶的睁大眼睛，心如擂鼓。对未知的惶恐迫使他更加用力的开始挣扎起束缚自己的绳子。

无果。

那个人却不急不躁，保持着沉默。就像是在嗤笑自己的自不量力，又像是在嘲讽着自己不知所措的窘态。混蛋。鸣人咬牙，停止了动作，他对上佐助的眼睛，再次发问，“你这是什么意思？宇智波佐助？小樱和大和队长他们呢？也被你们抓来了吗？”

“鸣人，”他弯下腰，像刚才在外面那样贴着自己的耳朵边说道，“我恐怕你现在还不清楚自己的处境吧？”

低沉迷离的声线，不急不缓的诉说，鸣人觉得被他吞吐的气息所触及的皮肤都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。佐助抬起了头，恢复了刚才俯视的视线，他享受的看着鸣人眼中的讶异和愕然。他想起这个刚才还信誓旦旦胸有成竹的叫嚣着要拯救自己，把自己带回木叶的白痴，此刻眼中却一片涣散。那是属于自己的压迫感，让那张傻笑的脸泛不出一丝笑意，让那张平时夸夸其谈的嘴再也说不出一个字。只剩下恐慌。

“你到底想干嘛？”

“你不是一直都说想把我带回木叶吗？我只是想看看，你究竟有没有这个能力。”

鸣人垂眸，握紧了自己的拳头，“我现在的能力的确不如你，刚才在外面你就已经能看出来了吧，我不知道你把我带到这个地方来有什么意思。”

什么意思？哼，没什么意思。佐助恨恨的想到，心中冷笑着。他只是让这个白痴明白，自己不可能会跟他回木叶，自己随时可以了结他的命，他现在只是因为自己一时高兴而带回来的俘虏而已。

“佐助，回木叶吧。”

又是这句话，这么不知天高地厚的劝说，这种自以为是的作为朋友的善意，这种斩不断又难缠的羁绊。佐助眸中的目光开始变得阴鸷，戾气从自身清冷漠然的气质里开始无声无息的蔓延。

“不可能。”他冷笑着回答。

“你……那你放我走啊！你把我绑在这儿到底是想干嘛？”鸣人瞪大眼睛看着佐助，心底的慌乱被他下意识的转换成了出口的嘶吼。这个混蛋，不回木叶，绑着自己，说什么证明自己有没有能力，这都是些什么乱七八糟的东西。鸣人觉得有些委屈，他只是想帮助自己最好的朋友，把他从黑暗中拉出来，把他从仇恨中解救出来。为什么佐助会这样不领情？分开的这几年他到底被大蛇丸变成了一个怎样的人？

他想起了自己的思念。一个人坐在屋顶上独自看星星，还傻乎乎的对着流星许愿的自己。每天都拿起那张合照看一遍，用干净的纸小心的擦拭，尤其是他的那部分。他不想让佐助的模样沾上灰尘，他不想让关于佐助的记忆在自己心中淡薄，他每一天都想着如何更加强大，才能把佐助带回木叶。

事实呢？证明他这几年的努力毫无用处。他已经足够心痛，为什么这个人还要几次重复强调自己的无力呢？

鸣人正陷在对一些回忆中的痛苦里，突然感觉到自己的胸口一阵冰凉。他抬起头，惊讶的看着把手伸进自己衣服里的佐助。他不明所以，微张着嘴巴，像一个十足的白痴。

“是这里吧，”佐助问道，“上次就是这里被千鸟贯穿胸口的吧。”

终结之谷的千鸟，不仅在他胸口开了洞，也在他们之间劈开了一条深深的鸿沟。他能清楚的看见佐助就站在那边的悬崖上，可自己无论怎么呼喊，尖叫，他都不朝自己望过来。没有填平鸿沟找回他的能力，也没有让他能听见自己，看见自己的能力。他兀自徒劳的拼尽着全力，却仿佛都只是在唱着一场可笑的独角戏。

那人的手掌开始慢慢的在胸膛摸索，探寻。鸣人有点懵。他觉得这种动作很古怪，就算在以前和佐助的相处中，两人也没有做过这样的举动，况且是在现在这种敌对的情况下。

“啊……”鸣人感觉胸前某个难以启齿的地方被他的手指捏着。

“混蛋你干什么啊？！”鸣人扭动着身躯，可那手掌却不受任何影响。

“哼，”又是这种阴森诡异的冷笑，佐助增加了手指的力度，鸣人感到疼痛，可更多的还是不可置信的惊讶。“宇智波佐助，你…你变态啊…”

他终于收回了自己的手，鸣人慌乱的气息有了片刻的平静，然而下一秒，佐助的手指却戳进了嘴巴里。

“呜…啊……”鸣人圆睁的眼睛里写着为什么三个字，而佐助只是用力的在他的口腔中翻搅着，抵在喉咙深处，压过他的舌头，将他想要问出的疑问全数击垮，将他疑惑愕然的神情全数变成了痛苦。鸣人试图用力把佐助的手指抵出去，他还想用牙齿咬他，可是都没有作用。他此刻无力且软弱。唾液从嘴角流淌出来，雾气迷蒙的蓝色双眸里氤氲着即将落下的眼泪，他觉得自己此时的模样一定很难看。

“回木叶？”他听见佐助在说话，薄唇吐出的话也是那么的薄凉，俊美的面容在此时仿佛面目全非，变得可怕而狰狞，鸣人觉得佐助的体内就像附身了一个恶魔，“你凭什么？你有什么资格？”他一边说，一边加重了手指的力度，鸣人呜咽着，听到佐助的这些话让他想堵住耳朵，他扭动着脑袋，想把这根让自己说不出话的手指逼出去。

“你说，你是我最好的朋友？我刚才对你做的事，朋友之间可以做吗？”

佐助收回了手指，鸣人低头猛烈的咳嗽着，他努力理清脑中的思绪，他抬起头，入目还是佐助那张不受任何影响的脸，好像没有被任何情绪左右，似乎自己的疑惑，痛苦都与他无关。好像他施加的这些莫名其妙的东西都是天经地义的举动。

“你……”鸣人还来不及说话，脸颊就被他的双手重重的箍紧，他被迫张开嘴巴承受着他粗暴而凶猛的吻。他轻易的就将舌头探进了自己的口腔，骚刮着牙齿，卷起自己懵懂的舌尖，狂乱的吮吸着嘴巴的软肉，交换着彼此的唾液。他喘不过气来，被这个吻包裹住了所有思想，他只想快点透气。他的手脚都被捆绑着，他只能用嘴巴里的东西和脑袋的扭动来舒缓自己的不适，但没有作用。

佐助终于放开了嘴巴的束缚，却将吻移到了脖颈，他用齿尖轻轻的触碰，他用舌头缓缓的舔舐，鸣人大口的喘着气，还要被迫承受着这些触碰带给他的麻痒和怪异的感觉。

他感到佐助的手在脱着自己的衣服，不对，不是脱，而是撕扯。铺天盖地的吻在他赤裸的上半身不断的袭来，佐助刺刺的黑发也不断的为这些感觉加着料。

“佐助…你…你给我停下…”鸣人的颤音里带着被羞辱的耻辱感，还有那种濒临绝望的无力感。

佐助抬起头，对上鸣人湿润的湛蓝眼睛，他看着这个白痴无力又软弱的被自己玩弄着，他看着这个满口朋友朋友喊着的人终于说不出一句完整的话。他要他亲眼见证自己是如何把所谓的朋友关系撕毁给他看的。

只要不是朋友，你就没什么理由来大言不惭的喊我回去了吧。

佐助从来没想到，自己对鸣人口中的朋友二字会厌恶到这种程度。这些行为，这些动作，除了让这个吊车尾的白痴害怕，恐慌外，更多的就像是一种积压已久的欲望终于得到舒缓的的畅快淋漓。他在蛇窟里的这两年，从未有作为一个少年时期的男孩子的自觉。那些关于男女之间的东西，那些下半身的欲望，都被他强烈的复仇心和变强的渴望所掩埋在心底的某个角落里。

那些东西，在这个人身上，突然亏就这样浮出了表面。就像是打开了堤坝上的闸门开关，旺盛而凶猛的欲望像洪水一般倾泻了出来。

而这些倾泻出来的欲望，全部灌注到了下半身。昂扬抬头的性器将佐助的裤裆撑开了一个侵略性十足的帐篷。他迫不及待的撕开了鸣人的裤子，将他翻了过来，鸣人的脸被埋在了下面，他惊恐的呼声变得越发微弱，下身接触空气的凉凉感觉让他不由自主的开始发颤。

挺翘的臀部饱满而多肉，麦色的大腿结实而充满诱惑，加上那由于惊慌而发颤的动作。是了，只要将性器狠狠地捅进臀缝中那个小洞里就行了，单单只是想想这些东西，佐助就觉得下身已经肿胀的发疼。  
他探进了一根手指，鸣人痛的弓起了脊背。他摸索着甬道里的湿热，戳刺着肠壁的紧滑，肠肉在手指的扩充下难耐的打开通道供他前进，又在他一寸一寸的前进后，亟不可待的覆盖上来。

“吊车尾的，这种事情，没想到，你竟然会这么渴望？”佐助紧靠他的后背贴在他耳朵低声羞辱。鸣人痛苦的呜咽着，“混蛋…佐助……你这个混蛋…”

又插入了一根手指，臀缝在两根手指并驾齐驱的开拓中逐渐张开了一个孔洞，佐助解开腰带，挺立已久的性器放肆的昂着头，他试探着用一小部分摩擦着鸣人的臀肉，铃口处流淌出的淫液打湿了鸣人的臀部，他小心翼翼的拱动着，鸣人在这种不进不出的摩擦中被折磨的苦不堪言。而后，佐助用手掰开了两瓣臀肉，为阴茎的进入做着最后的扩充。

他耸动着腰全根没入。鸣人的肠壁将性器紧紧包裹，甬道里的温度舒服而温暖，他赞叹般的舒了口气，紧接着施虐的因子开始在这种瞬间的舒爽过后开始无限的膨胀。

“啊！”鸣人的疼痛到了极致，像是下半身被一把锋利的刀劈成了两半，又像是楔子钉进墙壁里的直接而迅猛。

“我在你身体里，”佐助低声说着，鸣人的眼泪浸透了床单，他选择性的去忽视这些听到就会让他崩溃的字眼，“我要开始操你了，用力的，狠狠地操你。”他故意放慢了最后几个字的语速，就像一个孤高的帝王在下达着不可扭转的命令。

佐助耸动着腰身，开始了缓慢而规律的抽插。性器进入了一半，又退回到臀缝处，然后一下子全根挺入，这样一进一出的频率就是是一个永无止境的折磨，鸣人觉得自己就像一块烂泥被他操控在手中任意揉捏着形状。身上那人猛力的抽插使得他的身体也开始摆动。

那绵软温热又紧致的肠道像是永远开拓不到尽头，佐助的阴茎开始恶意的往里顶弄，试图找到某个让鸣人能敏感高潮的点。

“啪啪啪”的声音在静谧的蛇窟里似乎听的见回音，身后交合处流淌出的淫液使周围的空气都弥漫上了黏腥味儿。“你永远没有说朋友的资格了，”佐助一边享受着销魂蚀骨的包裹和放肆而充满张力的抽插所带来的快感，一边慢慢的说着侮辱侵略性的话，“你再也没有任何把我带回木叶的立场了……”

鸣人的眼泪决堤而出，无声而绵长。身后的插入已经开始逐渐习惯，那结合处的地方似乎已经不属于自己。突然，一个点被那人的性器触碰到之后，浑身上下的感觉都仿佛变了样。从痛苦到麻木，再到此刻的……快意。鸣人咬紧牙根，他想把这种靠被人进入而衍生出的快感驱逐出去。而佐助也察觉到了异样，他不肯放过自己。

“呵。”他恶意的笑出声，朝那点发起了猛烈的冲刺。鸣人觉得自己下身的性器也开始抬头，舒服到无法逃避的快意开始蔓延全身，不偏不倚的汇聚到了根部。

佐助把鸣人翻转过来，他看见了这个白痴涕泗横流的难堪模样，他看见了他眼中痛苦难耐的目光，以及那微弱的愤恨和不解。他笑了，他掰开鸣人的双腿将之放到自己的腰身上，一边顶弄一边说道，“你要被我操射了。”

鸣人混沌的摇摇头，像是抗拒着这句话，又像是拜托他不要再说了。

“哼。”佐助在他的上方肆意凌辱着他最后的底线，一字一句就像是要瓦解掉过去所有的美好，那些相处的时光，那份孤独的共鸣，那思念的苦楚，都在这场痛苦的交媾中成了笑话，“为什么不敢睁开眼睛看看呢？吊车尾的。”

“啊…”鸣人喷出了浊白的精液，他的身体软了下来。他感觉后面的地方也即将被佐助的精液填满。这是怎么回事？这个载满着所有美好回忆的人却在此刻与他做着如此肮脏丑陋的事情。

“我永远不会回木叶。”佐助在发泄过后，并没有准备停歇，“我是一个复仇者，永不回头。我要把你囚禁在这个地方，让你也回不了头。”他看见鸣人的耀眼金发在黑暗幽深的蛇窟里开始变得黯淡，仿佛随时准备着和他一同堕入黑暗。佐助满意的笑了，漆黑如墨的眼睛里翻涌着数不清的情绪，足以把鸣人淹没在自己的世界中。

朋友？不存在的。既然你想要和我一直把这羁绊维持，那么就用这种方法吧。

你永远只能在我的身下喘息，呻吟，哀嚎，哭喊，高潮。取悦着我，渴求着我，这让你再也逃不了也回不了头的羁绊。


End file.
